A 21st Marauder's Christmas
by Ater Black
Summary: Once again, Christmas is in the air at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a group of troublesome Gryffindors are up to their tricks. Will this Christmas be any different from the rest? Not for the Marauders of the 21st Century!


Author's Note: Yes, I do know that this fic, along with many of my other works, would be considered a Mary Sue. If you have a problem with that fact, just don't read what I write and please DO NOT send in a review flaming me for it. I've seen this happen to a couple of my friends, and it's uncalled for. I write for me and the readers, but no one's telling you to be a reader.  
  
Thanks, -- Meg  
  
:: - - - ::  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except my character, Ater Black. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling or any other respective owners. I am in no way, shape, or form making money off of this. This was purely written for the enjoyment of the audience.  
  
:: - - - ::  
  
The grounds and corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were quiet; too quiet and almost eerie. If you had dropped a pin, you'd probably hear it on the other side of the castle. That's how the scenery always was around finals week; completely deserted and ghostly. Students as young as eleven years of age were crammed in the Library and their common rooms. All of them were trying to learn the material they had not paid attention to in class. Rarely would they take their eyes off their books. Even for a bite to eat.  
  
This was somewhat of a similar case for a group of young Gryffindors who went by "the Marauders of the 21st Century". Even Dumbledore was surprised to see that they, too, were studying for their exams, or at least trying to. They weren't a bad group of kids. They've always known where to draw the line. The only problem was they had a knack for getting into trouble.  
  
Every single book they owned was spread out among the floor in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. Though, how many were actually opened was unknown. The Marauders were busy with many things at the time. Daydreaming and entertaining themselves, mostly, with a tad bit of studying here and there.  
  
Blitz Starfire was quite amused playing Exploding Snap with himself, as he was attracted to anything that emits fire and shatters to pieces. He was an original, that's for sure. For one thing, he hung around six girls all the time. He was the only Marauder that was a guy, but he didn't mind much. He loved the girls' company and, in some ways, loved the girls. Blitz was the tallest, obviously, being six feet tall. He had black hair which, like most guys, he was attached to, and blue eyes. He loved things like swords, explosives, and playing "Benedict Arnold"; where, in turn, he'd play pranks against his friends.  
  
Brooklyn Morgan and Patricia Pettigrew were concentrating on their game of Wizard's Chess. This particular game was important to the both of them. They loved to bet among the squirrels and heavens of cheesecake, as the girls say. Brooklyn was five feet tall and had pale skin. She was quite skinny, weighing only 100 pounds, but she was always small for her age. She had long black hair that she kept down or up in braids and had dark blue eyes. She loved tales of pirates, ghosts, and other hauntings and had an obsession over squirrels. Patricia was the scrawniest of the lot. She was 5 feet 4 inches tall, had light blonde hair, and had blue eyes. She definitely took after her father. She loved challenging Brooklyn and was always thinking about her appetite.  
  
Ater Black was staring out of a nearby window. She was watching the snow drift gently onto the Hogwarts' Grounds and dreaming of the snowball fights she would rather be having than cooped up in the common room. If there was one thing she hated the most, studying was it. Unfortunately, she was being forced to attend the Marauder study session. Ater was five feet 6 inches tall and had fair skin. She was a lightweight for her age, but she wasn't disgustingly skinny. She had pitch black hair that fell to her shoulders and crystal blue eyes.  
  
Lumen Lupin had her nose buried in a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts, as usual. That was her favorite subject in the Wizarding world. She was five feet eight inches tall; the second tallest. She had shoulder length, sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her looks were a mix of both her parents, but her personality came from her father's side. She was Ater's sister, though they weren't blood related. Her father had adopted Ater when Sirius Black was convicted of murder.  
  
Audrea Potter and Erin Evens were the only ones who were doing any actual studying. They're the ones that had organized a study session in the first place. Audrea Potter was the daughter of her dead uncle's brother. She was five feet seven inches tall, had black hair that was as long as mid-back, and had hazel eyes. Erin Evans was the daughter of her dead aunt's brother. She was five feet one inch tall. She took after her aunt with her bright red hair and green eyes.  
  
Ater sighed. She was completely bored, not to mention tired from lack of sleep. For the past week and a half she had been going to bed late due to studying and getting up early for her exams. "Can't we take a break?" she asked hopefully, "We've been at it since dinner."  
  
Erin looked up from her notes and gave her a dirty look. "Oh come on, Ater! We're almost through. We've got Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow and we'll be finished with our exams. Besides, you need serious help in those areas."  
  
"Ater needs serious help in many areas. Particularly when it comes to Muggle celebrities and how you can't bring them to Hogwarts," Blitz smirked and Ater kicked him in the leg. "Hey!"  
  
"Just go back to your planning of taking over the universe," sneered Ater.  
  
"Right; I own you all and you shall serve me pie!"  
  
Patricia suddenly jumped to attention. "PIE!" she screamed so that the entire common room was staring the group's way. "I love pie! Can I have a piece?"  
  
"Go get your own pie!"  
  
"Guys!" Lumen jumped in before a fight broke out between the two. "Pat, you've just had dinner. Not to mention, a bunch of snacks you have loaded up in the dorm."  
  
"You know, Erin," Audrea spoke up, "I think we should call it a night. It's obvious people are getting riled up."  
  
Erin sighed giving in, "Perhaps you're right. That's it, you guys. Now, get some rest!" she said packing up her things and starting up the stairs for the girls' dormitories.  
  
Ater made a motion behind her back as if to say she was crazy. Blitz, who was watching at the time, was biting his lip to stop himself from snickering.  
  
As soon as Erin was out of earshot, Ater broke into hysterics. "She's crazy! I'm just glad this is the last evening I have to put up with this! She should know me better!"  
  
Anyone who had known Ater would have known that she can't sit still for anything. If you had sat her down to tell her something important, you'd be wishing for a miracle if she actually listened. That's how she ended up in detention half of the time.  
  
Lumen just shook her head at the way her younger sister was reacting. "Ater, Ater. I think you need some rest. In fact, it's best if we all do."  
  
The rest nodded and said their good nights to Blitz. They all headed their separate ways with Lumen guiding Ater up the stairs by the shoulders, of course. 


End file.
